


What Is Past Is Prologue

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry unexpectedly meet each other several months after the events of HBP and help each other…quite inadvertently. A Bit AU-ish…we know this is never going to happen! It has a touch of humour in it and it is not heavy on plot...just a situation I pictured the two being in, so I wrote about it. For some reason I am in a Shakespeare frame of mind now, hence the title, which is his…NOT MINE! This was written for Severus's birthday on January 09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Past Is Prologue

**Title**: What Is Past Is Prologue  
**Author**: Sev1970  
**Date written**: January 09-11, 2006  
**Summary**: SS/HP Severus and Harry unexpectedly meet each other several months after the events of HBP and help each other…quite inadvertently. A Bit AU-ish…we know this is never going to happen! It has a touch of humour in it and it is not heavy on plot...just a situation I pictured the two being in, so I wrote about it. For some reason I am in a Shakespeare frame of mind now, hence the title, which is his…NOT MINE! This was written for Severus’s birthday on January 09.  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Warnings**: Rimming  
**Words**: 5295  
**Beta**: Thanks to my super awesome friend, Maggie, who has now gone over this fic after two revisions, and who has had to endure my endless Shakespeare quotes and title possibilities! I’d also like to thank Google — what would we do without it?  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Harry Potter. He, his friends…and Severus Snape belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved. The title and quote I am using both belong to William Shakespeare.

~*~

_Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player That struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more. It is a tale Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, Signifying nothing. _— William Shakespeare

~*~

What Is Past Is Prologue

  
If anyone happened upon the shivering solitary figure leaning against the snow-covered mountainside, they’d not give him a second glance; there was nothing extraordinary about him. He was a man of average height and weight, and his features, while not finely chiseled, were not grotesque or eye-catching.

 

If someone were to look closer at said man, however, they would surely wonder what had happened to him.

 

Underneath his long black cloak, the man was sporting a tattered tunic that at one time must have looked fresh and smart. Now it looked old and worn. The man wore a hood that hid his face, but upon closer inspection, a pale face with dirt streaks marking it could be seen. The man was also shivering, the wet snow that coated the mountainside, permeating his thin cloak.

As it was, no one happened upon this man, from a distance, or up close. It had been seven hours, and not one solitary figure other than this one man, had graced the mountainside.

_Help me._

Of course, no one heard his pleas. There was no one near. The nearest house was likely several kilometers away, and this early in the morning there would be no reason for anyone to be out.

_Help Me_

The man leant his head closer to one of the jutting rocks, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. It had been months that he had been on the run, and he wanted more than anything to return from where he had initially run. Even if he were to be killed, it would be better than this hell. He didn’t want to die out here among the flora and fauna. He didn’t want to die alone.

He was cold and hungry. A few months ago, those two things would have been easy enough to alleviate, but now, without magic, he could do nothing. Well, he could walk and try to find shelter and food, but he had done that already. He was tired; he was ready to give up.

_Help me, Albus._

Gathering his cloak and wrapping it tighter around his frail and cold body, the man slowly made his way away from the mountain. He would die if he remained.

~*~

Harry had returned to his relatives’ home and stayed until his birthday, but left soon after to go … he knew not where, he just wanted to go. He had to prepare himself to meet Voldemort. That is the only sure thing he knew. Well, he knew one other certainty as well; Albus Dumbledore could no longer help him in his quest.

Harry had no idea how to find Godric’s Hollow, but he had an idea his wand could help him. Returning to the place his parents and he had lived all those years ago was something Harry needed to do, although he wasn’t quite sure why. Perhaps it would be the one thing Harry needed in order for him to be able to kill Voldemort. He needed to hate the man, and he did … he hated him so much that it hurt, but Harry had thought he hated Bellatrix Lestrange just as much, yet he hadn’t had enough hatred within himself to curse her properly. Perhaps seeing the place where his parents had died, the place where his mother had given her life for him, would be the one thing to give Harry the inner-strength he needed to complete his task.

Harry did not have his license to Apparate, but that mattered little to him at this point. He was in this by himself; Snape had made sure of that.

 

 

He fell asleep.

He woke up sometime later groaning as something was poking him from behind. Whatever it was felt wonderful, but then he became aware of shallow breathing behind him, and could hear the slow rhythmic rise and fall of Harry’s breath.

“Potter?”

No answer.

“Potter, are you rubbing up against me?”

“Mhmm … so good.”

“Potter, wake up!”

“Wha? So good. Want to feel you, Snape.”

Severus knew Harry was doing all of this in his sleep. _He could not really want me._

Snape was enjoying having attention paid to his bum, so he closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep, but soon found himself moaning when he felt something wet against his hole. _Oh, good Merlin._ Severus laid still as Potter’s tongue began loosening his entrance, and then minutes later, he couldn’t help the low throaty moan that escaped when Harry actually broke through and plunged in.  Severus began pushing back into Harry, meeting those thrusts.

“Faster, and harder, Potter,” moaned a much warmer Snape.

In answer, the pressure on Snape’s hipbone increased as the brat no doubt tried to increase his grip. They continued in this manner for a while longer, then Snape heard Potter scream, then felt as part of the younger man’s release dribbled on the back of his legs. Hearing Potter scream out his release pushed Snape over, and he came hard, squirting out his essence all over the wooden floor that had once been the brat’s parents’ house.

After both had calmed their breathing, Harry leant up and bent over Snape. “I hope you don’t mind. You were still shivering, and I wanted to make you warm. And well, I just couldn’t resist.”

Snape thought this was perhaps the strangest situation he had ever found himself in. “So, you decided to have your way with me, is that it?”

“It was just rimming; it’s not like we had sex or anything.”

Severus turned over and glared at Harry. “Mister Potter, I am not sure where you learned about sex, but rimming is most definitely having sex. How much more intimate can one get to another than having their tongue fucking someone else’s arse?”

Harry backed away from the still-glaring Snape. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just got carried away.”

“No doubt. If you don’t mind, could you please clean us up? I really would rather not return to sleep with your bodily fluids streaming down my legs.”

Harry quickly cast a cleaning spell. “You’re not mad at me?”

Snape chuckled. “I’m a dead man, Potter, one way or another. If you choose to pleasure me, then who am I to stop you. As far as I’m concerned, you can fuck me until you’re blue in the face. At least I’d die with a smile on my face … even if it was because of you.”

~*~

Severus woke when the sun rose and turned over, wanting to talk to Potter, but the brat was not there. Sighing, and shaking his head as he looked at his naked body, he realized that he was feeling somewhat better. He was still cold and felt ill, but he no longer felt like he was seconds away from death.

Slowly standing, Severus looked around the still dark house. In another hour or so there would be appropriate light through the interior, but at such an early hour, there were deep shadows covering most of the surfaces. Hearing a creaking noise coming from what sounded like upstairs, Severus figured it was probably Harry.

Making his way up the stairs, an out of breath Severus found Harry, sitting in front of the baby cot, staring ahead, his gaze seemingly fixed on nothing. “Potter?”

Harry turned his head and frowned at the standing man. “This was my room.”

Severus nodded as he looked around. “I gathered as much.”

“I didn’t think there would be anything left. If you look over there,” Harry said, pointing his finger, “you’ll see a trunk with my name on it. It looks brand new.”

Severus walked over to the pile of items and found the trunk. Turning it around, he looked over his shoulder at Harry. “It says nothing, Potter. Your parents weren’t idiots. It is likely they charmed it so your name could only be seen by certain people.”

Harry stood and walked towards Snape. “Are you feeling any better?”

Severus smirked. “Oh certainly I am, Potter. I am standing here talking to you, naked as a baby, freezing my arse off. But then again, I was rimmed last night by you; a rather pleasurable experience, I am horrified to say.”

Harry blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “You do look better.”

Severus laughed out as they made their way down the stairs. “Yes, what a laugh you are having at my expense, seeing me like this.”

Harry bit back his retort. As disgusting as it was to admit it, Snape’s body, and more disturbingly, the very large cock of the man, was wreaking havoc on Harry’s libido.  "I’m sorry you can’t put your other clothes back on,” Harry said as he sat down on the floor.

“Yes, well, if you weren’t so idiotic and hopeless, I’d say you planned this, but your mind doesn’t work that way.”

Harry ignored that comment. “Snape, we can’t stay here. Whether you like it or not, you are going to Apparate away with me.”

“Straight to the Ministry, no doubt.”

Harry stared at Severus with a grimace. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn you in.”

“There are none.”

“Do you want me to turn you in?”

Snape looked pointedly at Harry, his black eyes boring through the green ones. “What I want matters none, Potter. Do what you must.  Turn me in. Kill me. Leave me to die,”

Harry stood, shook his head, and walked towards Snape. “I want to know what you want, Snape.”

“Well, it is none of your business, Potter.”

“Look, Snape, I should not even be here right now. I should Apparate to the Ministry and bring back Aurors. You deserve to rot in Azkaban for what you did to Dumbledore, but, I am here, with you.”

Severus sneered. “Yes, you are. Why?”

“I don’t know, Snape. I don’t want to see you hurt, I guess. Look, I don’t like being here. Seeing my baby cot, and that table, and the trunk—it all reminds me of my mum and dad. I want to run out of here so badly, but then I think of you, and know that if I left you here, I’d never forgive myself. I feel like we are connected now.”

Severus couldn’t stop his eyes from rolling. “We shared an orgasm and you ejaculated all over my legs, and now you feel entitled to be my protector, is that how it is?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Not exactly, no.”

“Well, Potter, I certainly hope you have not formed some form of attachment to me. I am grateful you helped me, but I am quite past my days of taking young men to my bed."

Harry quirked a brow. “So you are celibate, are you? I am not interested in you taking me to bed, as you put it. I don’t care to engage in casual relationships any more than you.”

Severus sighed.  “But you are interested in me in a non-casual way?”

Harry glared at Snape. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Okay, yes, I might be a little interested in you.”

Severus smirked. “Potter is interested in me … how interesting. Merlin help us all.”

“You know I can go at any time, don’t you?”

Severus pointed to the door. “Go. No one is stopping you.”

Harry stood up and headed towards the door, and when he got to it, he looked back. “Ask me not to leave, and I won’t.”

Severus remained silent and watched as Harry opened the door. He then walked to the window and watched as Harry walked a few meters away and Disapparated. _Don’t leave, Harry._

Severus walked back to where he and Harry had been sleeping, and lay down, looking at Harry’s discarded cloak. He had grown attached to the brat, and damn the little urchin, he had saved Severus’s life, invoking another Wizard’s Debt. _Damn you, Potter._

Severus gasped as he felt arms wrapping around him from behind.

“Damn you, Snape.”

  
**The Beginning** (The End really…but this fits with the title, and Maggie suggested it…hence…The Beginning!)

  



End file.
